Law and Love
by MarifeJoke104
Summary: Peeta Mellark is a lawyer about to have lunch with his boos, Clayton Everdeen. Little does he walking in there will change his life for better or worse.
1. Peeta Mellark

**Hey guys. This is a beginning a new fanfic I came up with. Hope you enjoy and please review, it would mean a lot.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Peeta POV:**

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" I hate you alarm clock.

Sorry for the ruddiness of my alarm clock. My name is Peeta Ryan Mellark and I am a Personal Injury Lawyer at the big law firm in New York called Abernathy Law Firms. I am 25 years old, and yes I am pretty young for a lawyer, especially for such a big frim. I went to Harvard law school and graduate early because Haymitch Abernathy the founder of Abernathy Law Firms thought I had a lot of potential. So he interviewed me and asked me questions to see if I really understand how to be a lawyer. He said I can be one of the best lawyers in his law firm.

Anyways on to the story, I snoozed the alarm and got out. I got out of my king-size platform bed. I leave my room heading towards my kitchen. With the money I earned from the firm I was able to go from my friend's apartment to a modern house of my own. I love my house, not just because it look nice, because of the view. The kitchen, dining room, and living room is all connected, so when I am cooking dinner I can see from the giant windows from the living room the beautiful sunset. The sunsets right below the beautiful King's lake of New York and. I bought this house because of the view. The King's lake is close to my background I could walk there. Sometimes I would host parties at the lake and I would make a campfire. It would look beautiful.

I go down stairs to the kitchen and make a green shake for my workout. While making it I also look out the window at the lake behind me. When finished, I put the shake into a water bottle and go to the home gym. I know, I know, it seems too much, I agree, but I use it every day and I rather do have a home gym then go to the public gym every day. When I was young I was a chubby kid and I got teased from it. So when I was a teenager I joined a gym and loosed the extra weight. When I did I also joined sports at school like basketball, baseball, football, and soccer. So I metaled my weight and doing workouts every day. I go to the home gym and started my workout. I starched then I start with heavy lifting. I lift around 260 lbs. to 300 lbs. I can lift 300 lbs. if I was going all the way, but I don't want to be really sore. After that I do I do pull up and chin ups then boxing. I did boxing when I was a teenager because I got into fight and got tired of getting bruise after bruise. So I asked my brother Rye friend Eric to teach me to box. I have done ever since. After boxing I went on the tread mill to go on a 5 mile run. While doing my workouts I also listen to music to distract me of the pain.

I finished my workout and went upstairs to take a shower. My shower is one of my favorite thing in my house. There is a bench to the side for you to sit on, a sauna feature, and listing to music while you shower. I love to death and it just so relaxing, like after my workout I would turn on the sauna and sit there for a good time. That is what I am going to do. I undress, putting the clothes in the hamper. I turn the sauna feature on and relax. After around 30 minutes or so I get out. I wrap a towel around me and go to my walk-in-closet.

I am having lunch with my boss, Clayton Everdeen and his family today. I sometimes have lunch with Mr. Everdeen to talk about cases I have, but non with his family. I am pretty nervous. Mr. Everdeen loves his family very much. If I do anything that is rude and something mercenary I could get fried. I am not kidding.

I put on khakis shorts and a white t-shirt with a red plaid flannel, I look myself in the mirror to look to see if I look fine then I go downstairs to the kitchen. I wrap the cheese buns and head to the door. I put on my red converse and I go to the garage door. I get in my Black BMW M3 and head to the house. They live in The Hamptons. Not like a really big mansion, but a good, nice family home.

I arrive then again I check myself in the rear mirror and head to the front door.

 **That is that. Leave suggestions in the reviews if you have any. Also check out my other hunger games fanfic, Hunger Games: Deluxe. See you soon! BYE**


	2. AN

**Sorry guys for not updating I have been having writers block. So if you guys would give me some ideas of what to do in my story I would love that and try to write it. Thank you for the reviews. I would update soon, I promise.**


End file.
